My Cinderella Story
by Musa1108
Summary: This is a oneshot for my friend. It's basically a Musa and Riven story. Hope you guys LOVE!


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating but school work can be a pain in the butt. Anyways, tomorrow is one of my favorite author's birthday. Happy Birthday to MusaRiven125! Be sure to say happy birthday to her. I hope you like...actually...LOVE this story!**

* * *

My Cinderella Story

~Flashback~

"Riven! Stop it!"

"Haha! Go get your little teddy bear!" He threw it out onto the street as a car passed by. Water splashed the teddy bear and made it all dirty and wet.

"No!" I cried as Riven kept laughing, but his sister, Rose, ran up to me and hugged me.

"Let's go home and clean him up okay?"

"Owkay." We walked home quietly as I carried my teddy. Rose rang the doorbell when we got there.

"Oh! Hi Rose!"

"Hi Mrs. Melody."

"What happened?"

"Riven threw Musa's teddy onto the street again."

"Again? Well, thank you Rose for bringing Musa home."

"You're welcome." She skipped her way back.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should move. New York. Is that okay honey?"

"Yes! Yay!"

"Okay honey, now go pack your toys and I'll clean your teddy."

"Owkay!"

~End of Flashback~

I remembered that day. It was one of those days that changed my whole life. I moved here 13 years ago and I'm moving back to my hometown, in Richmond.

"Do you have to go?" My friend, Sarah asked.

"Yes, but I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay! I'll miss you!"

"Miss you more!" I left for my flight. I looked outside the window as the plane took off.

"Goodbye New York," I whispered.

~A Few Hours Later~

The plane had just landed and I was getting off of it. I called for a taxi.

"Where would you like to go miss?" I thought. Maybe a little trip to Rose's. I told him the address and he drove me there. I hopped out of the car and came up to the door. I rung the doorbell and I waited. A guy with magenta hair came up to the door.

"Who are you?" I looked at him.

"I'm here to see Rose," I said realizing it's Riven.

"Are you making an excuse to see me? Okay. Me, you, Saturday night." I saw a girl with magenta hair behind him. She stared at me in awe. That's Rose!

"Look Riven, I'm here to see your sister and you would ask random girls out?"

"Uh...hello? You're the one that came here." Rose came up.

"Hey...Riven? Just go away and let me talk to Musa." He stared at me.

"I'm glad YOU remember me." I glared at Riven. He still looked at me, his mouth hanging open.

"So...where would we be? MUSA!"

"ROSE!" We hugged each other.

"How have you've been? I haven't seen you in a LONG time!"

"I've been great! Whatta bout you?"

"Fine. But you left me with this monster." She pointed at Riven.

"Aww! I know and I'm sorry. So...any romance stuff?" I winked.

"Yes! Come up to my room!" She ran up to her room letting me follow. Instead of those baby pink walls she had before, she had hot pink ones. She had posters of Maroon 5 hanging in every corner of the room.

"You like Maroon 5 too?"

"Yeah!"

"So...what happened?"

"We met two years ago and he had a crush on me. He told his friends including Riven so here we are!"

"Aww! That's adorable."

"Whatta bout you?"

"No. Didn't have any."

"Aww! Single and lonely."

"Hey!" We giggled. I found out I'm going to go to the school she goes to.

"Hey...I gotta go but I don't have a car. Can you drive me?"

"I can't drive but Riven can."

"Riven? Ugh! Oh alright. I'll see you later!"

"Later!" I walked down the stairs to see Riven at the front door about to go.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What?!"

"I need a ride. You wouldn't mind right?"

"Oh sure...of course." He smirked even though it sounded like he didn't want to.

"Th...thanks." I gave a small smile to him.

"Yeah. Let's go." I opened the door and got into the car. "To where?"

"The Liberty Hotel." He started his car and started to speed off. It was fairly quiet at first but he broke the ice.

"So...how's It been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"You have anything going on?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Adriana."

"Cool."

"Um...you?"

"No...as Rose said, single and lonely." It started to drizzle a bit. It all snapped then.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Wait? So you would CHEAT on your GIRLFRIEND?"

"No. I was just joking."

"There's no joking in relationships."

"There can be!"

"No there can't!" He stopped the car.

"It's none of your business!"

"Really? You were joking with me!"

"Get out."

"You're gonna let me be in the rain?"

"Yes coz I don't care!" He seemed shocked at what he said.

"Okay, fine! Let me be!" I stormed out of the car. I started heading towards a library to ask if I can borrow an umbrella. Riven seemed to just disappear. When I was going to cross the street, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to face a guy about my age with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey. You need a ride?"

"Sure. Thanks." I opened the door and sat down.

"Where?"

"The Liberty Hotel."

"What school do you go to?"

"I just moved here but the Freedman High School."

"Oh! That's the school I go to. What's your name?"

"Musa. Yours?"

"Jared." We talked to each other and I got to know Jared.

"Hey? You like Maroon 5?"

"Yup! Best band ever! We're already here but I can pick you up tomorrow."

"Yeah. That'll be great! Thanks Jared!"

"See you!" I walked into the hotel and took the key to my room. I opened the door to see a beautiful room. It had many paintings of the American flag. The comforter even had the American stripes printed on it. The room had navy curtains hanging on a brass rod. There was a desk painted white in a corner. The bed was a stained wooden frame in the opposite corner. The floor was navy with stars all over it. I laid on the bed and thought about what happened so far. Riven. Jared. Riven grew up to be real handsome and cute. I don't know why but I like him. His personality. His spiked up hair and his biceps. Jared was too giving. He's not as mysterious. But he's nice. What am I thinking?

~The Next Day~

I woke up by the song maps. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Musa. It's Jared. We're gonna be late if you don't come out in ten minutes." My eyes widened.

"Ten minutes? Okay. Thanks Jared! I'll be out!" I brushed my teeth, dressed in skinny jeans, a t-shirt, a cheetah printed sweater, and slipped on my red converses. I rushed out to find Jared leaning on his car.

"Hey! Ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jared." We drove to the school. We got to know each other a little bit more as we arrived to the school's parking lot.

"Thanks Jared. It's been nice. I have to meet up with Rose but I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See ya!" I ran toward the school but bumped into something before I made it there. I looked up to see...Riven?

"Sorry." I dodged out of the way but felt a firm grip on my arm.

"Look...I'm sorry. I went looking for you yesterday. Where were you?"

"It none of your business."

"I was worried. Can we forget what happened?"

"What happened is what happened. You can't just forget about it." I yanked my arm back and continued walking. He caught up to me, though.

"Look...I mean what I say. I'm also sorry about the other times before you moved. I just had a bad family."

"Really? Rose seems fine to me!" I shot a glare at him. "I mean a bad background. A bad history."

"I don't care."

"Please. I want another chance."

"You know how many chances I already gave you?"

"I know. Too many. But give me one so I can actually fix it this time."

"Ugh...fine. But just this one time okay?" "Deal. Want me to show you around?"

"Sure. I need that." I picked up my schedule and locker combo. It turns out mine is next to Riven's. Just great. He showed me around the school and I met some of his friends. Sky, Timmy, Helia, Brandon, and Nabu. I had English with Helia and Brandon first, art with Nabu and Helia, science with Timmy, lunch break, gym with Riven and Sky, music with Riven and Nabu, and dance with Helia. Since all of the guys are on my schedule at least once in a class, I follow them to class. Brandon said he had to go see his girlfriend and dragged Helia with him so I decided to find Rose. I found her with Brandon, Helia, and a few other girls.

"Hey! There you are!"

"Hey Rose! Sorry I didn't come sooner. I was stuck with your brother."

"That's okay. So these are my friends. Stella's the blonde, Bloom's the red haired, Flora's the honey haired, Tecna's the pink haired, and Aisha's the one in a jumpsuit."

"What's up?" They welcomed me.

"Hello darling!"

"Hello!"

"How are you?"

"Hi."

"Hey." Stella seemed like the fashionista, Bloom's the nice one, Flora is a nature lover, Tecna's a technology genius, and Aisha's the sporty one. The bell rung so I made my way to class with Helia and Brandon. I was surprised to see Jared in my class.

"Hey! You have English first period?"

"Yeah. So who's the teacher here?"

"Mr. Barkley."

"Is he nice?"

"To me, yes. Just don't get on his bad side."

"Thanks." I pecked him on the cheek. This is my way of saying thanks best friend. He blushed.

"Yeah. No problem." Mr. Barkley came into the classroom.

"Good morning class! Today we're..." Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Stella.

"Hey. Can you pass this note to Brandon there?" I took the note. I just realized that Brandon sat in front of me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"This note's from Stella." He took it and opened it up. He quietly giggled a bit and wrote something. He passed it back to me to pass to Stella. I didn't turn around but placed the note above my shoulder, letting Stella snatch it. This went on until the end of class.

~At Lunch Break~

I went to find Rose. I found her sitting with the boys. Helia and a Flora were talking to each other about (well, who knows what?), Bloom and Sky were snuggling, Stella and Brandon were making out (kinda disgusting), Aisha and Nabu were arm wrestling, Tecna and Timmy were texting each other. Rose was talking to a guy I haven't met yet. There was only one spot left. Between Rose and Riven. I tapped Rose.

"Yup?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Musa, this is Dillion. Dillion, this is Musa."

"Nice to meet you Dillion."

"A pleasure to meet you too!" They started talking again so I decided to talk to Riven since he was alone.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you get tortured in English?"

"Yes! What do they talk about?"

"Stuff. Probably gossips and rumors. Who knows?"

"Hey. Um...you okay?"

"Sort of. I just broke up with Adriana."

"Oh. Sorry bout that."

"Nah, I didn't really like her." I looked away. I saw a banner that says masquerade this Friday. I turned back to Riven.

"You going to the masquerade?"

"Yeah. I already got the suit so might as well."

"Oh."

"Are you going?"

"Most likely."

"Cool. Ready for gym?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Cordatorta's gonna work you out real good."

"Alright. Let's see what he can do." The bell rang.

"Alright. But careful." He left. It can't be THAT bad...right?

~At Gym~

"Good evening boys and girls! Today we will start with fifty push-ups!"

"Yes, sir!" I stared at Cordatorta.

"You, lady?" I swallowed.

"I'm Musa, sir. I just moved here."

"Yes. The new student. Take it easy on yourself." He patted my shoulder. I started doing the push-ups. Fifty is a lot to start with for a warmup. Riven, who is next to me, started talking.

"Hard, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, puffing.

"You might start tasting blood after this, but you'll get used to this."

"Okay?"

"Just warnin' ya."

"Thanks Riv."

"Really? Nicknames?"

"Yup. Rose calls you that."

"I guess. But not anymore."

"Well, I like it."

"I guess I like it too."

"Ha!"

"And I love you," I heard him mumble as Cordatorta turned on the music.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Huh? No!"

"Okay."

"I'll call you Muse since you're calling me Riv."

"Okay. That's fine with me." I kinda blushed. Muse. His Muse. I find him so...romantic in a way. The masquerade was tomorrow. TOMORROW! I have to shop!

"Hey. Would you mind driving me to the mall here?"

"I guess I can. Sure."

"Thanks."

~After School~

"Thank you so much for driving me here."

"Yeah. I need to get something anyways."

"Okay. Meet you up here in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah. Okay." I ran off to find the dress. I had my credit card. It HAS to be under one thousand dollars. That can work. I looked through the racks. None of them suit me. But then my eye caught THE ONE! It was a sleeveless long, sparkly red dress with little roses on the bottom. There was a slit from the bottom up to my knee. At the top, there were a few roses. It was also under my budget! Perfect! I got a matching pair of platform sandals and a beautiful, yet fragile porcelain mask. Perfect, perfect, perfect. I bought this and held it in a plastic bag. It was only twenty minutes so I sat on the bench there. I texted Rose.

-Hey!

-Yeah! Hey! Whatcha doing?

-Shopping and waiting for your bro.

-Oh. I'll see you later right?

-Yeah. I'm coming over for dinner.

-Cool! C U l8r!

-L8r

"Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hey. What's your dress like?" He tried to look into the bag.

"It's a masquerade. Mystery."

"So? Let me see!" I ran away. He caught up to me in a matter of seconds. He tackled me and knocked me down. I laughed, causing him to laugh. A lady walked by us and smiled.

"You two are a cute couple!" I stopped laughing.

"Sorry but we're just friends."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." She walked away. I was shocked. Us? Couple? I don't think so. I know I like him but not gonna happen in a million years! He got off of me.

"Sorry bout that."

"Nah. It's fine."

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah. Was it weird when that lady...you know..."

"Yeah. I'm glad we're actually getting to be better friends." I smiled. He smiled back at me. This was one one of those rare moments when you see him smile. His smile was beautiful. It could probably hypnotize you.

"We should get going."

"Yeah."

~At Dinner~

"What took you guys so long to get here?"

"We had a little accident."

"Oh, okay." Riven was blushing a crimson red when I said 'accident'. I guess he was kinda embarrassed about it. Oh well! To bad for you, Riven.

~The Next Day, After School~

I got ready with the girls. Bloom wore a crystal blue dress reaching her ankles and had matching pumps. Stella had a spaghetti strap yellow dress with stars on the top and matching heels. Tecna had a long sleeved turquoise dress that ends at her knees with swirls all over it and matching boots. Flora was in a simple pink circle dress with many roses and matching heels. Aisha had a beach blue dress that was long and had a rose on the top and matching pumps. Rose wore a baby pink gown with some orange sequin trimming and knee high boots. I wore my dress with the roses and platform sandals.

"Ready?"

"WAIT!" Stella snapped a photo of herself.

"Now?"

"Yes!" We wore our masks and got into our cars. I was a driver and Aisha drove the other one. We sped off to the masquerade.

~At the Masquerade~

We split on our direction. I didn't quite want to be here so I went to a lake near there. I figured not many people come here cause there's not much trash here. I sat quietly, pulling my dress up, taking the platform sandals off, and letting my legs into the water. The water was cool and fresh. It was peaceful until I heard a snap. I looked around.

"Hello? Who is it?" I figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey. Nice place huh?"

"Yeah." He seemed like a tough guy.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I'm too nervous for a special someone."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No. Why are YOU here?"

"I'm also nervous. I just don't have anyone but this guy."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know you so why don't you say yours?"

"Well, I used to hate her so much but now. She turned so beautiful. Her eyes sparkle like sapphires of the sea, her hair like the night sky, and her skin glows in the moonlight."

"She must really be beautiful."

"Now you tell yours."

"Hm...he has strong muscles, he kinda is that tough guy. He has real pretty magenta hair, those violet eyes, and his tan skin."

"Oh really? Cause that sounds like me."

"Maybe it is. You kinda described me too."

"Oh really? That's coincidental."

"Yeah. It is. Who are you?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh well...you won't get the desperate help you need."

"Hm...what about we go back and dance."

"That would be great. You know, you're a great friend."

"Thanks. You're the perfect friend." We laughed and talked more. We danced like there was no tomorrow. But then, it was time to leave.

"Until we meet again." He left. I felt like crying but that can't be Riven.

~The Next Day~

Guess what? My mask broke! The mask was really important since that moment so I called Riven so I can get it fixed.

"Hey!"

"Hey, you meet anyone last night?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." We drove off. We were quiet most of the time.

"Here we are. Go get it fixed and I'll stay out here."

"Thanks." I left. I asked him if he can fix it but the mask was really fragile so he can't. A tear fell.

"Thanks." I left.

"Hey. You still have it. Couldn't fix it?"

"Nope. Can't fix it."

"Here. Let me see if I can." I took the mask out of the bag to give to Ruven but he just stared at it.

"It...it's you."

"What?"

"You were the girl I talked to."

"Then you were that guy."

"Musa...I've been trying to say this a long time but..."

"I love you," we both finished. We stared at each other. I stared deep into his eyes. He stared at mine.

"You love me?" I looked at him. He looked down.

"Yeah."

"I love you too Riven. I love you." We embraced and kissed. We pulled away to see Rose and her friends there.

"O...M...G!" Rose had her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Stella was really happy. Everyone else were, too but I wasn't sure about Rose. "You guys are so...ADORABLE!"


End file.
